


Destruction

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [42]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Post TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Millicent is not the only one who needs to claw.





	

Okay. So. It wasn’t Kylo’s finest moment, if he’s honest with himself (and he tries to be, so very hard). He’d lost control _twice_ , and even though there were extenuating circumstances (and no collateral loss of lives), Hux had still made that _face_ he made when he wanted to say something absolutely **devastating**.

But fuck it. It wasn’t as if Kylo was really that bad. He’d - he’d lost… he’d lost the _map_ , and the **girl**. And the **_pilot_**. (And basically everything, ever, ever, ever.)

Lieutenant Mistake will live. Everything else can be fixed. And _he_ wasn’t responsible for the **biggest** loss, which was planet-shaped.

So frankly, Hux’s ‘I just sucked citrus from your ass’ face can go for a walk until it knows how to behave itself.

Kylo comes home to their rooms and just - seriously? 

There’s a mess everywhere. _Everywhere_. There’s datapads on the floor, kibble making star charts, shredded cushions bleeding out stuffing, and a strange absence of feline.

Kylo is still stalking around the rooms in horror at the upholstery damage when Hux gets in.

“What have you done _now_?”  


“Me? This was your monster!”  


“Ren, don’t be ridiculous.”  


“Hux, your cat did this.”  


“You’re just trying to blame her for your temper tantrum.”  


“I am… Hux, why the fuck would I destroy our _rooms_?”  


“Why would you destroy **anything**?”  


Kylo feels his anger course down into his hands. He can’t even believe he has to explain this, but apparently he does. “I was frustrated.”

“So you destroyed my ship.”  


“ _At least I didn’t blow up a planet_.”  


Maybe that was one step too far, because Hux storms off, calling in a strained voice for Millicent. There’s a meow in return, and he finds his hell-beast, cuddling her to his chest.

“Hux, I didn’t…”  


“Shut up.”  


“Look. I didn’t trash the room, okay? Why is it so hard for you to think your cat might pick up on the stress of evacuation and–”  


“So what? If she did - _if_ \- she’s a **cat**. Not a fully grown human, who should know better than to destroy essential property.”  


“Hux… seriously?”  


“Yes, seriously.”  


“You love that damn cat more than me.”  


Hux covers her ears. “No. But the damn cat _annoys me less by acting like a child_.”

Kylo turns, and punches the wall. He punches it so hard the feeling jolts up his arm, and… it’s not helping. It didn’t help before, and it didn’t help now, and he **screams at it** , as if that will - somehow - magically - make it all go away.

Millicent shrieks, and he hears her footsteps running away from them.

Everything is falling apart. Everything. _Everything_. He’s lost the map, the pilot, the girl, the weapon, the father, the _other_ weapon, the Leader’s trust, and now… now…

“Kylo…”  


“You should just… I’ll go.”  


It’s not his room, after all. It’s Hux’s. 

And he doesn’t belong here. Millicent probably trashed the place because of envy of him, or something. Once he’s gone, she’ll be back to normal, and Hux can…

He fights the hand that grabs for his wrist, fights until Hux plays dirty. Foot on his instep, hands grabbing his, spinning him until his back hits the wall. Kylo glares down. 

He could fight him off, easily so. Could shove him away. Could make good on his threat.

“Kylo… come, now. You’d been doing so well.”  


Yeah. Had been. “Just give up on me already. There’s no point keep tr–”

A hand over his mouth, and Hux tuts. “No. You don’t get to play the martyr and back out of this. But you _also_ do not get to _threaten me_ in front of staff - or at all - or throw a tantrum when things don’t go your way.”

All of which childish. All of which… he’s ashamed of. 

Kylo’s eyes skitter away. It’s easier to pretend you still believe in what you did, than let the guilt and shame in fully. It chokes him harder than the hand on his mouth, and he grabs hold of Hux’s hair.

Clumps full. Pulling until Hux’s eyes water, and he _screams._ Screams and screams and screams into that hand, the tension making his body need to fight some more. He shoves Hux off, only to find himself flipped again. 

Face into the wall, wrist bent up behind his back. A weight behind him, and he tries to buck it off. They struggle, and Kylo feels the terror pricking inside, terror at what’s going to happen next. The pain in his side is overwhelming, and his breath comes in short, sharp pants.

“It’s okay,” Hux tells him, holding him still.  


“He’s going to kill me.”  


“No, he won’t,” Hux says, pressing in tighter.  


“I’m no use to him. Not now. He’ll go for _her_.”  


“Then… then we make sure he doesn’t get her.”  


“…how?” Kylo was wounded when they fought, but she’s _skilled_. Natural. And now…  


“We’ll think of something,” Hux says. “Now… are you coming to the couch with me, or do you need to fight some more?”  


The fight is gone, now he’s admitted the fear, and he shakes his head. 

“Come on,” Hux says, stepping back. “And don’t ever imply my princess is anything other than perfect, Ren. I defend you, and I defend her.”  


Kylo turns, brushing himself down. “…you do?”

Hux nods. “Now, come on.”

Being defended… is new. Being… supported. Kylo is an idiot, to try pushing him away. Every time he tries, Hux just holds him through his petty fit. 

He’s terrified that one day he’ll push him just far enough, and Hux will leave at last. Or - maybe worse - that the urge to run so he’s the one to do it will never die down. 

But still. Being defended. Being… worth fighting for…

It’s new. 

A little calmer, if still worried, he follows Hux’s lead. 


End file.
